


Iridescent

by Lilrab



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, M/M, love/hate at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrab/pseuds/Lilrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although when they saw each other it was love at first sight, the first time Sephiroth and Genesis really met they didn't get along too well. Maybe things can change? How can someone understand what they feel if they didn't know the feeling existed. Love and hate are so similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction with multiple chapters. Also its the first time I write about those two. Please don't be rude, if I make any mistakes is because my first language isn't english. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters from FFVII.

It was the very first time they set foot in the Shinra building, the two of them had passed the exam to become soldiers and now were in the middle of the speech the Director and the President along with a few Firsts and the famous Sephiroth were supposed to give to every group of new cadets.

The red-head was just excited, he had managed to get out of his parents’ house and actually do something, to become a hero, not to mention that he was actually going to meet the Great Sephiroth who had become First not so long ago. Genesis would not admit it, but secretly was in one of his fan clubs, not the Silver Elite god no, those bitches were pretentious and crazy.

He could see that beautiful silver hair from where he was standing, the man was indeed more attractive in person; it made the ceremony almost tolerable. But oh by Minerva the speech was so fucking boring, Genesis didn’t even knew how Angeal was able to pay attention to every single word the blonde man with bad sense of fashion said. Fortunately the speech was over in an hour or so, which frankly felt like hours for the auburn. But they finally were able to go to their own room which they didn’t have to share since it was only for two.

A small space with two beds each one alongside the wall and a small desk with two chairs and a lamp, two rather small chests to put their clothes in, and of course a bathroom but no shower, cadets, 2nds and 3rds were to bathe in the communal showers. Quite the miserable place, but what can you expect from the military? Soldiers First Class were the only ones with privileges. But anything was better than staying in Banora with those terrible parents who only cared about money and appearances. And of course with his talent Genesis was to become First in no time.

The two friends started unpacking, it wasn’t too late, merely 8 pm. Angeal always had the habit of sleeping early, while Genesis was the contrary, and maybe was the excitement or the exhaustion from the exam (Which the red-head seriously doubted since he didn’t even had to strive to pass it and was sure as hell that the other one had been the same) that he was feeling sleepy, at least a little bit.

“I told you we were going to make it ‘Geal” Said Genesis with a triumphant smirk once laying in his bed, facing the celling.

“Yeah… we’re now part of SOLDIER” It had been a big day, but the raven-haired knew there was to come a bigger one tomorrow, starting with their training and lessons.

“We have to make it to Firsts as soon as possible” stated the auburn “Become Firsts and Heroes of course-“ Angeal just sighed, giggling a bit thinking ‘Here we go again’ And the main part he had traveled all the way from Banora to Midgar and took the exam for SOLDIER was because of his childhood friend and his dream to become a hero.

“Also, we got to meet Sephiroth first thing in the morning”

“Of course Genesis, because we totally have the time in the world and don’t have training and lessons to attend to, do I have to remind you why we wanted to enter SOLDIER?” It was typical of Angeal, giving lectures and being the responsible one, sometimes he wished his childhood friend learned something about that, but it was easier teach a chocobo talk then Genesis actually learning something about responsibility and honor.

“Aw come on ‘Geal, you’re such a party pooper. But I guess you ARE right, we came here because we wanted to be heroes” The smile the auburn gave to his friend was a rally enthusiastic one.

“Don’t say ‘we’ I’m fine with helping people and having the honor to be a Soldier” He said almost in a whisper, not wanting to argue something like that, after all Genesis had his dreams and Angeal too.

“Besides, your obsession with Sephiroth can wait we already got this far a couple of days won’t kill you”

“It is NOT an obsession! It’s merely curiosity” Though he had been fanboying over the silver soldier for a time now, and he was not to waste this opportunity.

“Well you can satisfy your curiosity tomorrow if we get free time, so hurry up and go to sleep”

And a ‘yes mom’ was the last thing Genesis said, rolling his eyes. Although he couldn’t tolerate being giving orders, Angeal was an exception, and only sometimes when he was taking care (or more like mothering the auburn around) he did care for Genesis a lot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes was the amount of time the 3rds and 2nds were given to shower, they had to be ready for duty at 6 am.

“I don’t know how you do it Gen”

“What is it you don’t get ‘Geal? I’m naturally handsome so it’s not like I’ll come out of the shower looking like a wet dog, EVEN if we just have ten minutes of it” The last thing was said in almost a growl, it did bothered him that he couldn’t do his usual hair routine in the shower. Usually he would take a lot of care with his hair and ten minutes surly wasn’t enough time.

They were finally in their soldier uniforms, Genesis thought it would feel…. Better, but certainly, the 3rds uniforms were such a mess, those horrible colours, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to wear a helmet. Which made him earn another of Angeals’ lectures of how he must be proud of the uniform he was wearing and such. At this point the red-head just pretended to hear what his friend told him.

First they were divided by groups according on their results from the initial exam. Genesis and Angeal were in the first group, both of them with the higher score of all the new recruits. Right now the two of them were in a training room; apparently one of the first was going to be their instructor, some guy called Scott. Of course, what did they expected? Sephiroth was Shinra most priced, he didn’t have time to teach 3rds.

So it was official now, they were on SOLDIER. They both felt nervous, feeling somewhat like butterflies in their stomach. But they weren’t going to ruin this moment. And thus the training began.

 

* * *

 

 

Sephiroth always had the habit of waking up early, first thing in the morning he took a shower, and then eat something if he was feeling like it. The previous day hadn’t been that boring, even when he had to assist the speech ceremony for the new cadets, and that’s because he did had a good view. Something attracted his attention, a beautiful red, a boy who had been playing with his (too long) earing with his hand, he was slim, and owned perfect features. But with that physique he wasn’t going to last much in the army, what a waste. It did make Sephiroth wonder how he passed the SOLDIER exam.

 


End file.
